In poker, baccarat, bridge, blackjack, and other card games, a dealer sets one or more decks of playing cards in a card shooter or the like and deals cards to game players by shooting the cards one by one out of the card shooter or the like. In so doing, to ensure fairness of the games, the cards need to be dealt at random. Therefore, a game host has to shuffle the playing cards sufficiently randomly before the playing cards are set in the card shooter.
A conventional card shuffling apparatus used to shuffle cards is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-198668
However, when the game host shuffles cards before a game, the shuffling can sometimes take a lot of time, hampering efficient operation of the game. Also, when the game host shuffles, there is a problem of possible cheating such as insertion/removal or switching of cards.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems and has an object to provide shuffled playing cards and manufacturing method thereof which eliminate the need for a game host to shuffle cards before games by taking a lot of time as well as eliminate the possibility of cheating.